


Un-scratching The Surface

by dazzledictator



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzledictator/pseuds/dazzledictator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream shows his appreciation for his self (and some for Soundwave) after having his image perfected with a fresh coat of wax</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un-scratching The Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that was requested on tumblr

"Appraisal: requested."

"Mm. What do I think of this? What indeed. Let’s see."

Starscream stuck one slim leg out in front of him, optics running up the length of its reflection on the large mirror that covered almost one entire wall of the SIC’s quarters. He tilted his weight onto the other leg, hips canting in an appeasing angle, and touched the tip of his outreached foot to the floor. Starscream rotated his leg one way and then another, hips lazy to join the movement in a smooth rolling motion. Light played on his pampered plating, the Seeker drawing in the rich smell of fresh wax that enveloped his frame almost like the flow of a regal cape. Starscream’s hand came to rest on the base of his cockpit. With approving, half-lidded optics, Starscream admired the beauty of his own reflection, eyes following the slow slide of splayed blue fingers on the vibrant orange glass of his cockpit.

He extended his arm in front of his chassis once his hand reached the top of his cockpit, in a perfect, fluid continuation of the upwards movement. He turned his arm, unhurried, optics keen on the barrel of his Null-ray. Light slid across the gun’s surface without friction, not a single dent or rough spot interrupting its play on the smooth, polished armour. Pure appreciation of sleek, deadly form. Starscream’s mouth pulled into a smirk.

"What do I think." Starscream repeated the question from earlier, words dropping from his lips slowly, as if weighing a riddle. He brought his arm down, hand finding his hip. He ran his optics along the length of his arm to position it for maximum effect, the angle of his blue forearm turning into a signpost to help a viewer’s gaze centre and refocus on the luscious red cant of his hips. Oh, he was perfect.

"You seem to have done a beautiful job." The answer to the question found but not yet confirmed, Starscream slid his gaze up his reflection’s body, finally meeting the mirror image of his smouldering optics with a satisfied gaze and a vain curve of lips. The smirk communicated a world of appreciation for his self, but there was the slightest room left for appreciating the thoughtful dedication of the mech standing behind him. The Seeker finally let his eyes drift off the beauty of his own frame to catch the visor of his lover in the mirror. Now unseen by himself, Starscream’s smirk turned a little softer, a little closer to an actual smile once his attention shifted from perfecting his reflection to focus on the navy blue form of the CO.

"Thank- -" Starscream stopped mid-word, face scrunching up in scrutiny and mild distaste. ”Oh. _That_ won’t do.”

The glow of Soundwave’s visor turned from a soft flush to a sharp, startled light. Starscream turned around, lips pursed. He wore the disapproval for a moment more, just long enough to see Soundwave’s stoical form start to fray at the edges, uncertainty dripping in.

A generous amount of smugness in his step, Starscream sauntered over to the cassette-carrier, smiling as he reached to pinch the masked chin between his fingers.  Soundwave startled, visor blinking with the thoughts racing in his processor. Starscream could pinpoint where the tape deck-former’s sight focused on his frame, desperately trying to pinpoint a missed spot, a remaining scuff or any sort of discolouration, blemish or scratch. Then the red of his visor blinked back to meet Starscream’s optics, lost.

Oh, Starscream knew there was not a single flaw the navy blue mech could’ve spotted on his pampered form. He was perfect, even more so than usually, but seeing Soundwave confused was a rare treat he wanted to savour.

Still holding the CO by his mask, Starscream let his index finger slip to scratch him under the chin. He leaned close, smirk growing wide. The Seeker blew a hot puff of air onto the white mask, feeling the navy blue mech shiver.

“As I was saying, we can’t have _that._ ” Starscream dropped his gaze momentarily, only to fling it back up as a smouldering stare right into, and through, the red visor. His voice turned sweet, “You would like to know what “that” is, wouldn’t you?”

Soundwave nodded, not so much as to loosen the Seeker’s grip, but enough for Starscream to get annoyed at the possibility. He tugged the tape deck’s chin back down, drawing him closer. Pointedly silent.

“… A-affirmative.”

“Mm. It’s your frame. How am I to enjoy what I have in mind if my partner’s frame looks so dull under mine?”

“What you h - - in mind - - “ Soundwave’s monotone came out jumpy, flustered. Excited.

“Mm. But that can wait. It _will_ wait. First, let us enjoy discovering what beauty lies under all those scuffs and grime.“

Starscream pressed a teasing kiss to Soundwave’s mask, drawing back to leer at his lover. “Oh, yes. I’ll be thorough. I want to see my gorgeous reflection on you as I … _mm._ Yes _._ ”

Soundwave’s fans kicked on, awakened by the purred words, and the wordless promise of Starscream harshly tugging him towards the SIC’s spacious berth. The CO shivered, equally excited at the thought of Starscream’s talented fingers massaging and lavishing his frame with the luxurious polishes and waxes, and at the Seeker’s seductive hint about what would follow after.

Starscream pushed the navy blue ‘Con onto the berth, making a show of slowly straddling him, a jar of polish in his hands and a seductive smirk on his face.

Starscream had never been one to enjoy cleaning, but _oh_ , he’d be sure to enjoy this particular clean-up job.


End file.
